Trouble
by SunsetEm
Summary: "Edward has never had a woman turn him down...until now, and he's going to try everything he can to change it." All human, feisty Bella, slutty Edward! Rated M for language, and future lemons!
1. Chapter 1: Shit

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.  
WARNING: Strong language/sexual content.**

**This is my first story for fanfic, so be nice! They will be shortish chapters, they may get longer if I start to feel more confident!**

**EPOV  
**Fuck. She just had to do it didn't she? She just had to come a ruin my fucking night. Why didn't she just stay in that shitty little bar down town she usually goes to? She knew me and Em were coming here tonight, so being the vindictive little bitch she is, decide to come and ruin my fucking fun.

Let me clarify, the 'vindictive bitch' I'm referring to, is Isabella Swan, I am convinced she was sent up from Hell to torture me, made by Satan himself. What? She must be! There's no other explanation for her sinfully sexy legs, tits and ass, oh man, that ass...Now usually, I wouldn't be complaining about a sinful body, but, it just so happens that the girl who owns it is _the_ most annoying person on the planet.

I first met her two months ago...

_I was in a bar downtown with Em, my best friend, Rosalie, my sister(and Em's girlfriend, I know, it's fucking gross) and our friends Alice and Jasper. It was a shitty bar, but the girls liked it, so I gritted my teeth.  
"Edward, this is Bella, she works with Rose and Alice"  
Em smirked at me as he introduced us, I could barely hear him over the blaring music from the speakers. I smiled down at the petite brunette in front of me, she was hot, and not just bang-able hot, but gorgeous, beautiful stunning, every fucking adjective I could think of sprung to mind. Her hair was wavy past her shoulders, she was pale, but not sickly looking, with huge brown eyes and pink pouty lips.  
She was wearing dark blue jeans that hugged her thighs and ass, black heels that made her legs looked miles long, and a low cut red shirt, that made her tits look fantastic, but without looking slutty._

_"Hi, Bella, nice to meet you" I gave her my trade mark panty dropper smile (Em named it, not me...) leaned forward to kiss her cheek, but before my lips could connect, she'd moved away.  
"What the __**fuck**__ do you think you're doing?!" Bella asked, her voice fierce but low. I leaned back and saw her scowl with a raised eye brow.  
"I was just...urm...saying hello?..." I mumbled  
"Well next time you want to 'say hello' do it without getting in my space, kay pretty boy?" My mouth dropped.  
.fuck.  
I could hear Em chuckling under his breath as Bella turned to him  
"I'm going to find Al and Rose, Em, I'll see you later, bye Edmund" She walked away without even looking at me.  
Em couldn't hide his laughter anymore,  
"Shit E, you shoulda seen your face man!"  
"Shut the fuck up, what the hells her problem?!" I took a sip of my drink and watched as Bella made her way through the crowd, throwing daggers at anyone who got to close to her, shit, I guess she really did have personal space issues...  
"I should of told you man, Bella is a little...difficult, she's got some problem with guys, the only reason she's cool with me is because I've known her for a while. I should of warned you, before you turned on the charm" He winked at me and laughed, and went back to his drink.  
I looked back towards the direction Bella went in and saw her laughing with Alice and Rosalie, fuck, she looked even more gorgeous when she laughed.  
Shit, I was in trouble..._

Andnow, two months later, here she was again, waltzing around in that short fucking dress, showing off those gorgeous fucking legs, and ignoring every fucking thing I said to her.  
Shit.


	2. Chapter 2: Player

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you all for the views, please keep the reviews coming, and I'll keep the chapters coming!**

**BPOV**

If it's one person I can't stand, it's Edward Cullen. Why? Because he's perfect, literally, perfection, and it drives me crazy. It shouldn't be allowed, no one should be permitted to have that combination of copper hair, tan skin, green eyes, wide shoulders, sculpted chest (I stalked his Facebook profile, and there were many pictures of him on vacation with with Em in Malibu last year, those pictures may or may not now be saved to my computer...) It just wasn't fair!

But, despite all his gorgeous features, he did in fact have a few flaws, he was a cocky, self centered player, but of course, that just attracted me to him more.  
I'm pathetic, I know.

And now, here he was, shamelessly flirting with me in a bar I hated, and the only reason I was here was because I lived for his sly comments and winks. I'm a sucker for punishment, I know.

But just like any other night, I was replying to his flirting with sarcastic comments, glares, and raised eye brows.  
What? Just because I liked his flirting, didn't mean I was an idiot. Any woman would enjoy the attention, but I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of knowing that_ I_ enjoyed it.

I made a promise to myself that I would never, ever, be with a guy like Edward Cullen ever again, not after the last time, not after how much it fucked me up.  
No way, no how.

But shit, did he have to make it so damn hard?!

**There we go, a little insight into Bella's logic! Hope you liked it!  
Next chapter we get to see the Edward/Bella flirting they've been telling us so much about!  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!...please! :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Admires

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.  
Things get a little...steamy in this chapter, but no lemons!...yet! ;)**

**EPOV**

I sat at the bar with my whiskey in my hand, watching Bella dance with the girls across the room, trying to tune of the mindless giggles of the three blondes next to me, the tallest one kept sliding glances at me. She was hot, long legs, tanned skin, but she hand too much make up on, and her blue eyes were a little scary. She looked a little familiar, but I wasn't paying enough attention to place where I recognized her from.

I saw her get up out of the corner of my eye and make her way over to me. As she got closer, I realized where I knew her from...  
Oooh shit...  
It was Tanya, I'd slept with her a few weeks back. Yeah she was fun, and we had a good time, but she kept texting me asking for us to meet up and 'get to know each other', yeah right. I do not date. Ever. That shit is too complicated, and girls always get too needy and cause drama. No thank you!

"Hi Edward" Tanya whispered in my ear, in what I assumed was an attempt at a sexy voice, but in reality she just sounded like a bad porn star.

"Tanya" I made my voice sound as bored as I could.  
Please please please just leave me alone so I can get back to staring at Bella...

"How are you? I haven't seen you since...well...you know" She giggled and dragged her manicured nails down my fore arm, and leaned in closer"

"Fine, thanks" Ok you've had your chat, now piss off.

"You know, I've been thinking about it, that night, and I was wondering if we could...you know...have a repeat?" She leaned in even further, so her fake tits were pushed against my arm.  
As much as she was pissing me off, my dick did stir at the contact.  
I thought about it, hmm, she _was_ fun, and I hadn't had sex in like, 2 days.

Just as that thought entered my mind, I caught Bella's eye across the room, she zeroed in on Tanya pressed against me, rolled her eyes, and walked towards the bathroom. Shit!

"Sorry Tanya, but I gotta go, bye" I stood up and pushed my way through the cowards of people dancing and drinking, leaving Tanya stood at the bar with a mixture of confusion and anger on her face.

I made my way to the dark hall leading to the bathroom, stood across from the ladies room and waited.  
My heart was pounding, and my palms felt all sweaty. I realized that this would be the first time me and Bella had ever been alone together, fuck, why was I so nervous? I was acting like a 17 year old for Christ sake.

Before I could get too panicy, the bathroom door opened.  
Fuck, she was so gorgeous.  
Tonight her hair was pulled into back, but she had a few pieces hanging in front of her face, I had a massive urge to tuck them behind her ear.

"What the fuck do you want Cullen?"

**I know I said we see some flirting in this chapter, but before I get too far with this story, I just wanted to make sure that you guys actually wanted to read it, so please please please review and let me know what you think!  
Thank you, SE xo**


	4. Chapter 4: Proposition

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.  
Y'all are so sweet! I really appreciate your reviews/views, thank you!  
Now, in this chapter, we do see a little Ed/Bel flirting!...well...more Ed flirting that anything! ENJOY!**

BPOV  
I was pissed, and it was more than usual.  
I felt bad for being such a bitch to Edward, so while I was dancing with the girls, and saw him staring at me, I decided I was going to give him a chance, and maybe...you know...be...nicer?...  
But when I looked over and saw him making eyes at that blonde skank who had her huge tits all over him, I realised I was just kidding myself.

"Once a player, always a player, you know that Bel!" I mumbled to myself in the bathroom while I re-applied my lip balm. I was more of a wipe my face with a clothe and I'm good to go kind of girl, but I let Alice play Bella-Barbie tonight, so as a result I was wearing blusher, eye liner, mascara, and a rosey lip balm.  
(Apparently my complexion was to "die for" so I didn't need foundation, what ever the fuck that meant...)

I put my lip balm back into my clutch and looked at myself in the full length mirror, and I had to admit, I look pretty fucking hot tonight.

Alice had brought me a strapless black dress for tonight, it cluntch to my curves in all the right ways, my heels were a deep red and around 6 inches, and my legs looked smooth and shiny thanks to that little Vietnamese lady torturing me, oh wait, 'waxing', right!

I pulled my pony tail a little tighter and walked to the door, I almost died when I opened it.  
Great, just what I needed.

"What the fuck do you want Cullen?" I sighed, I was so tired of being a bitch, I just wanted him to leave me alone to get on with my night.

"Bella, you look...fuck, I can't even describe it..." His eyes raked over my body, stopping at a few key places, my thighs, my tits, my neck, my lips.

Inside I was doing a very uncool girly squeal. So, Edward likes what he sees huh?

On the outside however, I had my lips pursed and was cocking the bitch-brow.

"Look Edward, as much as your amazing use of words is flattering, I need to get back out there, so if you'll excuse me" I tried to walk around him, but before I'd even made three steps, his hand was wrapped around the top of my arm.

"Bella wait, please"

My heart was pounding in my chest. Fuck, calm down Bella, he isn't going to hurt you, he's just touching your arm, _calm down._

"Edward, let go of me" I tried to sound firm, but my voice shook on the last word. I took a steady breathe and looked at him, "Now" my voice sounded stronger, and to be honest, a little scary.

His eyes widened and he let go instantly, but his hand still hovered over my arm.

"Shit Bella, sorry, I just...didn't want you to leave, I need to talk to you"  
He looked at me expectantly, but when I didn't interrupt, he started talking so fast I had to struggle to keep up, it was like he was scared of being cut short.

"What you saw back there, at the bar, it was nothing, Tanya and I were just talking!"  
I raised my eye brows, talking, right.  
"Well, you know what I mean! I wont like to you, yes we've got a bit of a history, but before she came over I was sat there for half an hour trying to think of the right fucking thing to say to you, to stop you hating me. I know you think I'm some just some asshole, but I want to change that, I want us to be...friends" He smirked, even though I could tell he was trying not to, and then he took a breathe a looked at me, gauging my reaction.

Fuck, that was a lot of shit to take in in such a short amount of time.

"Look Edward, I get it. You're a man whore, not an asshole. But you _are_ a player, and I don't fuck players, end of story"

I looked at his face, his unfairly gorgeous face, and was kicking myself for being such a fucking idiot, why couldn't I just be a whore with no self respect, let Edward Cullen fuck me, then fuck me up, and be done, like any normal girl would? Because I wasn't normal, right.

"Bella, I..." He looked like he was trying to find the words to argue what I said, but he knew it was true, and took a different route instead.

"Look, if I was ever fucking lucky enough to sleep with you, I'd make damn sure it wasn't just a one time thing, so just...think about it, alright?"

Edward leaned closer to me, slowly, and brushed his lips against my temple. His lips lingered for a second, and he kept them close to my face for a second longer after he'd pulled away, so I cold feel his hot breathe blowing against my skin.

And a second later, he was gone, and I was stood in a dark hallway that smelled like piss and booze with my heart pounding and goose pumps covering every inch of my skin.

Fuck, Edward had really given me _a lot_ to think about.

**There we go, the first Edward/Bella flirt-sesh! **  
**I know it was pretty tame, but I promise, things will be getting pretty steamy, pretty fast!**  
**PLEASE review if you liked it/have anything to say, they mean a lot!**  
**Until next time, all my love, SE xo**


	5. Chapter 5: Forget

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.  
Your reviews mean so much to me, thank you so much, please keep reviewing! Now, I know that there are a few spelling/grammar errors in each chapter, but I don't have a Beta, nor the time to proof read thoroughly so I do apologize, you'll just have to bare with me!**

**BPOV  
**I was more annoyed with myself than him.  
I'd let myself be alone with him, let him worm his way into my head with his ideas, but I would_ not_let him worm his way into my pants. Nuhuh, no way. Nope!...

I stormed out of the hall and went straight over to Alice and Rosalie, who were stood by the bar with drinks in their hands.

I needed to be drunk, fast.

"Gimme!" I reached forward, took Alice's glass, and knocked back what was in it, it tasted like limes and was a little bitter. I slammed the glass down on the bar top, wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and turned to the girls.

"Bella, what the fuck was that?! I just brought that you lush!" Alice slapped my arm and waved to bar tender over, she had to tip toe to even get his attention even in her heels, she just got to 5.5" and next to my usual height of 5.7", and Rose's 5.10" she really did look like a pixie at dead on 5 foot.

"I needed a drink, and I knew Rose would kick my ass if I took hers" I winked at the stunning blonde next to me.

"Damn right I would! Now, man, I need 3 cosmo's, a pitcher of WooWoo, and 3 shots of Jager for me and my ladies, chop chop!" Rose barked at the bar man, and fuck me did he move fast.

Before I could even laugh, I had a cocktail glass in one hand, a shot of another, and a huge pitcher of pink stuff in front of me.

"Here's to good friends, and great booze!" Rose screamed before she knocked back her shot, me and Alice did the same.

After the shot was finished, I downed my cosmo and made grabbed the pitcher, sticking a straw in my mouth and practically inhaling the drink inside.

"Shit Bel, you better calm down or you wont be able to even remember tonight!" Alice's eyes widened and she watched me gulp down almost a quarter of the pitcher.

"That's the plan Al!" I said as I came up for air, before I returned to my pitcher.

I really, _really_, didn't want to remember tonight.

**Drunkella is on the way people! Stay tuned to see some burping, barfing, flirting, and a little bit of lovin' ;)**  
**SE xox**


	6. Chapter 6: Drunkella

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.  
Okay guys, this is it, Drunkella is in full swing, and we finally get a tiny bit of some zesty goodness! ;)**

EPOV

It'd been just over an hour since the whole...incident with Bella.  
I'd been keeping my distance, watching her, like the stalker I truly am.  
She didn't even glance at me, or make show any signs that she was ready to take me up on my offer.

Fuck she was driving me crazy, watching her hips sway while she danced, her the way her lips wrapped around a straw, or when her cheeks hallowed out when she sucked up a drink.

Ohhh great, now I had a tent in my pants again, shit. It happened when I saw it, and it was happening again now I thought about it.

Note to self, do not think about Bella's lips, her lips in an O, her lips...sucking...anything.

Shit shit shit.  
I needed to calm the fuck down.

I got up from my bar stool and made my way to the door, once I got outside, I grabbed a cigarette from the packet in my jeans, leaned against the wall, and lit it up.

I knew smoking was bad for me, but in the grand scheme of things, it's the better of most evils that I could be doing to keep myself from punching some body.

About half way through my cigarette, I heard a noise next to me, coming from the door, I turned around, and saw Bella come stumbling out of the door, giggling.

fucking _giggling_, Jesus.

"Oh shiiiit, woops!" She laughed again as her dress got caught on something in the door frame, and the hem was pulled about 4 inches highers, revealing a lot of her milky thigh.  
Crap crap crap.

"Shit Bel, are you alright?" I threw my cigarette on the floor, and stepped towards her, arm extended, ready to catch her. She was looking pretty fucking unstable in those heels.

Bella leaned against the wall and sighed.  
"I am fineeee! Actually, I'm more than fine! And d'ya know why?!"  
I was about to open my mouth to answer, but before I could, she started talking again,  
"I am more than fine beeeecaaaause..." she started giggling again and looked up at me and beckoned me forward with her index finger...

"C'mere! Edwaaard, come closer, I've got a secret!" She whispered, her voice sounded all husky and low, making my dick twitch.

I took another step closer, so our shoes were toe to toe, and leaned down, so our faces were level.

"I'm more than fine, because, I am drunk!" She started giggling again and slapped my chest.

This time, I couldn't help joining in, her laugh was just so cute and contagious, I just couldn't help it.

"Ok, Drunkella, how about we get you into a cab, huh?" I asked, and this time I didn't resist, I did tuck a little bit of fallen hair behind her ear.

"Drunkella! That's funny!" Bella giggled some more,  
"Do you know what my nickname is for you?..." Her voice got all husky again, she looked up at me through her lashes and whispered "Sexward" before she started a fits of giggles again.

I just about died.  
_Sex_ward?!  
Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.

"Right, then you are definitely wasted, c'mon, lets get you home" I wrapped an arm around her waist and tried to pull her off the wall, instead, she surprised the fuck out of me by wrapping her arms around my neck, and locking my face closer to hers.

"Will you kiss me, Sexward?" Bella whispered, her eyes shiny and face flushed from alcohol.

Jesus fucking Christ, she really was trying to kill me, wasn't she?

Any other night, I would have jumped her, no doubts about it, but tonight...

She was clearly wasted, and I didn't want her to feel like a took advantage.

Damn me and my morals!

"Bella I-"

Before I could finish my sentence, she'd pulled my face down, and our lips crashed together.

And that was it, the second her soft lips connected with mine, I didn't want to stop, morals or not, nothing was going to stop me kissing Bella.

Our lips moved together quickly, like we were both desperate to get as much out of the kiss as fast as we could, scared that the other person was going to cut it short at any minute.

But neither of us did, so we carried on.  
I opened my mouth slightly, and brushed my tongue against her bottom lip, an invitation.

Bella greedily agreed, and opened her mouth, her tongue greeting mine like long lost friends. She moaned into my mouth as out mouth continued their rushed, hurried dance.  
I pulled my arms tighter around her waist, and her nails scratched at my hair line in response.

After a few minutes, Bella pulled back for breathe, but kept our lips connected, just barely touching, her lips brushed against mine as she whispered;

"Take me home, Edward"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!**  
**I know it's a cliffy, but c'mon, I couldn't resist!**  
**I hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I did writing it!**  
**REVIEW PLEEEEEASE!**  
**SE xo**


	7. Chapter 7: Where's that monkey?

**DISCLAIMER: I don not own Twilight.**

BPOV

I woke up in the morning with a pounding in my head.  
It felt like a monkey had shit in my mouth, and my eyes were so sore and dry, I had to blink a couple of times to stop the scratchy feeling.

Shit, how much did I drink last night?

I rubbed my head with the palm of my head, lifted myself up, and rested against the head board.

Wait...

I don't have a head board...

I gasped and looked around the room.  
Yup, certainly not mine.

Two of the walls were a dark blue, one grey. The bedding around me matched the grey wall, and were made of silk. Gheeze, if I was in a guys bed, then he really needed to man up. Silk sheets?!

My eyes traveled to the door, it was open a little, and I could hear someone outside talking on the phone.

My eyes winded.

I knew that voice...

Oh my God!

I'm in Edward Cullen's bed, after a night of heavy drinking, and I couldn't remember anything.

FUCK.

**MWAHA!**  
**I know this is a tiny chapter, but I've got exams and stuff, so I decided to update.**  
**I couldn't just leave you guys with nothing could I now? ;)**  
**There will be more as soon as I can!**  
**SE xox**


	8. Chapter 8: Misunderstanding

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight.  
Thank you all sooo much for all your reviews! A special thank you to the people who're following this story and review each chapter, it means a lot!  
Now, lets see what reeeally happened between Edward and Bella! ;)**

EPOV

"SHE'S IN YOUR BED?!"  
I had to hold the phone away from my ear while Em screamed,

"For fuck sake Em would you learn some volume control?! Yes, she is in my bed, but let me explain!"  
I took a deep breath and was about to answer when I heard;

"Shit! Fuck, ow!"  
Coming from my bedroom.

"Em, I gotta go, she's awake, I'll call you later!"

I hung up, put my phone in my pocket, and made my way from the kitchen to my bedroom.

I walked in and saw Bella bent over with one hand holding onto the bed post, and the other rubbing her foot.

"Urm...you alright?..."  
Why the hell was I feeling awkward in my own apartment?

Bella gasped and jumped, spun around and put her hand over her heart.  
"Shit Edward, you fucking scared me you ass!"

I chuckled under my breathe,  
"Sorry, what did you do?"  
I motioned to her foot.

"I urm, banged my toe trying to put my shoe on..."

I noticed then that she was only wearing one of those hot as fuck heels she had on last night.  
One of her ear rings was missing, her make up had smudged around her eyes a little, and her hair was practically all out of the band she'd had it in, but fuck, she still looked gorgeous.

"Oh...right..."  
I cleared my throat and looked at the carpet.

"Look Bella, about last night..."  
I trailed off, not knowing what to say...

"Don't bother Edward, I get it. We fucked and now you don't want anything to do with me, it's cool, I'll just fix myself up and leave, alright?"

Bella put her other shoe on and pulled her hair back into a pony tail, while I just stood there with my mouth hanging open.

Did she...she thought we'd slept together last night?!

I started laughing so hard, it was my turn to use one hand to prop myself up against the bed post.

"What the fuck is meant to be funny?!"

I looked up and saw that Bella's face had gone red, and she had both hands on her hips.

Shit, I've got some explaining to do.

"Bella...we didn't have sex last night...what's the last thing you remember?"

Her faces screwed up in confusion and concentration;

"We were outside the bar, urm...talking..."  
Bella blushed, I smirked as a dazed look came over her face as she remembered our kiss.

"That's it...that's the last thing I remember..."  
She cleared her throat and looked now.

"Right, well then, I'll fill in the blanks for you. We were outside...talking...and you urm...asked me to take you home, so, we got in my car and we started driving, but by time we pulled out of the parking lot, you passed out asleep, and I realized I had no fucking idea where you lived. So, I brought you back here, carried you inside, and but you in bed. I slept on the couch, so that if you woke up in the middle of the night you wouldn't freak out...so urm, yeah...that's it..."

I breathed out a sigh of relief, and looked at Bella.

"So you didn't...I mean...no sex?"  
I laughed again at the look on her face, I couldn't tell if it was relief or disappointment.

"No Bella, no sex..."

...yet...

**And there we have it! There was no drunken nookie for Edward and Bella!  
I'll update as soon as I can!  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
SE xo**


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise

**BPOV**

Edward offered to drive me home, and for that I was thankful, I really wasn't feeling up to walking the 9 blocks to my house in heels and yesterdays make up.

The drive was...quiet...neither of us talked, but it wasn't awkward, which was weird.

I thanked him before I got out the car, and he just smiled and said;  
"See ya later, beautiful"  
Before driving away.

Once I got inside I went straight to the bathroom, took off my dress, shoes, and underwear, and hopped in the shower.

_Sweet baby lord that felt good!_

The warm water washed away the worse of my hangover.  
I washed my hair with my favorite apple scented shampoo (I used to use strawberry but then some weirdo at the bank started sniffing my hair and saying I tasted 'edible'...) once that was all rinsed out I took my time exfoliating before I finally shut off the water, got out, wrapped a towel around myself and headed to my bedroom.

I fucking loved my room, it was like my own little hide away that I could just relax in.  
Three of the walls were purple, getting darker from a pale lilac to a medium purple.  
My sheets were white with beaded detailing, and all the furniture was white, but they were antiques so they looked kind of rough, my Dad was still getting on at me to get them re-varnished, but I liked them that way.

It was an insanely girly room for someone who wasn't very girly, but it made me feel calm and relaxed, and I loved it.

I put on some pajama shorts and a camisole, but my hair into a bun at the top of my head, and turned my CD player on. I started dancing around and singing as I tidied up clothes and shoes laying around on the floor.

Half way through mine (and Hayley William's) awesome chorus, my door bell rang.

I stopped short and looked at the clock on my night stand.

_Shit, 1:30? I guess I took longer in the shower than I thought._

I turned my music down and made my way downstairs to the door.

Assuming it was probably Alice or Rose, I opened the door before look through the peep hole.

Big mistake.

Stood in front of my house holding two pizza box's and liter of Mountain Dew was none other than, Edward Cullen.

He pulled that crooked smile of his as he looked me up and down, and I suddenly became very aware of the fact I wasn't wearing a bra and 90% of my legs were showing...

"Surprise!"

**How cute is Edward?!  
The next chapter we see a better side to their relationship, and learn a little bit more about why Bella is so... guarded...  
Pleeeease review!  
SE xo**


	10. Chapter 10: Moaning pizza

**EPOV**

I was not ready for what I saw when Bella opened the door...**  
**Her stood there pajama shorts that barely covered her ass, the thinnest vest I had ever seen (she didn't have a bra on, which made me wonder if she hand any other underwear on...) and her hair all messy at the top of her head.

I just wanted to jump her, but I knew that probably wouldn't be a good idea, so I just smiled at her instead...

"Edward...what the fuck are you doing here?..."  
I had to laugh, she looked more confused than she did this morning, and it was just too cute.

"I'm here to help with the hangover I'm sure you've been suffering with all morning, now you gunna let me in or what/ Pizza's getting cold, Swan"  
I winked and walked past her as she pushed the door a little wider and made my way to the living room.

It was nice, there were some pictures of her and her family on the walls, and a few of her, Rose, and Alice on a beach somewhere, and my eyes lingered on the sigh of Bella in nothing but a red bikini a little longer than necessary...  
The couch was grey and wide as hell, fell onto it, put the pizza and Mountain Dew on the coffee table, shook off my jacket, and got a slice of pizza out of one of the boxs.

Bella was just stood in the door way watching me;  
"Bella, you do realise this is your place right?...and you can sit down..."

"Oh, urm, right..."  
She walked forward, sat as far away from me on the couch as possible, picked up a slice and started chewing.

"Ooooh my fucking life, this is so good!" Bella moaned around her slice of pizza.

Fucking hell...was she trying to make me have a permanent hard on?

I cleared my throat and through the crust of my pizza into the box.

"Look Bella...I didn't just come here to give you pizza, I came to talk to you..."

Bella looked up at me and swallowed;

"Talk to me about what?..."

"Us..."

**I know it's a short chapter but I'm still busy with college and stuff, and I just wanted to let you know the reason behind Edward's surprise visit!**  
**PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**SE xo**


	11. Chapter 11: Reason

**I am SO sorry for how long it's taken me to update! Life's been a little crazy the past few months! **  
**In this chapter, we learn why Bella is so against Edward, enjoy!**

**BPOV**  
I put down my slice of pizza and stared at him, my heart pounding...

"Us?...Edward, there is no...us..."

My voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I know Bella, but there could be. I'm not talking about a relationship or anything, just, let me take you out? One night is all I ask, and if after that, you're still not interested, then I'll back off?"  
Edward looked at me dead in the eye, hands in front of him, it looked liked he was pleading with me.

I couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't think.  
No one had seriously asked me out on a date for 4 years...  
Sure, guys had come on to me, but I'd always shot them down within seconds.  
But the idea of dating a guy again was just...too hard.

_It's not just 'a guy' it's __**Edward**__._

I took a deep breathe and looked at him,

"Edward...I...can't, I can't go out with yo-"

"Bella, just one nig-"

"Edward, shut the fuck up and let me explain!"

He looked shocked, but let me carry on.

"4 years ago, I dated a guy like you, cocky, good looking, a ladies man. When we first got together, I thought I could change him, I thought I _did_ change him. Everything was...well, not perfect, but better than it'd ever been with anyone else. And then, about 10 months after we got together, Alice saw him in a bar with some girl, they were all over each other. She called me, and I went down there straight away. When I walked in and saw him with his hands on another girl, I flipped. I screamed at them both until James had to pull me out the bar. He took me to the side of the building, and I thought he was going to try to worm his was out of it, grovelling, beg for forgiveness, anything...but he didn't..."

My voice started the shake as told the story again for the first time in years.

"He started yelling at me, saying I was an embarrassment, that I had no 'right' to tell him what to do. I was so shocked I couldn't speak, and when I tried, he hit me, pushed me up against a dumpster and beat me, and when I couldn't move, he...he..."

I couldn't finish the last part, I burst into tears.

Edwards arms were around me before I could catch my breathe, stroking me hair and soothing me.

Once I'd calmed down a little, he pulled back, but kept his hands on each side of me face.

"Bella, I would never, ever, hurt you. Bel, look at me"

He lifted my face up so I had to make eye contact with him.

I saw that his eyes were shiny with tears, it broke my heart.  
When he spoke again, his voice broke.

"I can't even think about what that bastard did to you, it makes me so fucking mad that you go hurt that way. But I promise, I wont let anyone hurt you, not even me, even if we don't date, I'm still making you that promise, alright?"

I looked into those warm green eyes, so different from James' cold blue ones, and saw no lies, I saw sadness and promises and...hope?

I could only think of one thing to whisper in return.

"Ok"

Edwards face lit up the tiniest bit  
"Ok you believe my promise, or Ok, you're gunna date me?"

I had to laugh at his sheepish expression

"Ok to both, alright! But just one date!...for now..."

His smile got even wider, he lean forward slowly and brushed his lips against mine softly.  
It was a very brief, a very gentle, and a very sweet kiss.

**There we go!**  
**Please please please review!**  
**SE xo**


	12. Right

**EPOV:**

After Bella had calmed down we at the rest of the pizza and decided to put on a movie, and I swear, I didn't see 2 seconds of it after the opening credits.

I was too bust watching Bella.

It was weird, if any other girl asked me to spend the day doing nothing but cuddling, watching movies, I'd say no fucking way. But with Bella, it was...perfect.

I was fascinated by her the whole time, the way her chest rose and fell when she breathed, how her smiled lifted up higher on the left first before spreading into a grin, how when she laughed her eyes went all squinty.

The thing that amazed me most was how normal it felt, laying there with her in my arms, not even making out, sure I'd kiss the top of her head sometimes or she'd brush her lips against my arm, but that was it.

I'd never been so content with just being with someone, and knowing nothing sexual was going to happen, and not caring...

**Sorry for the long update again! I will try harder to be speeder! **


	13. Chapter 13: Nervous

SO sorry for again the long time in-between updates! I hope this makes it worth it!

**BPOV**

I was standing in my living room looking at myself in the mirror, I wanted to make sure I looked good for our first...date...ugh I hate that word!

My hair was up in a messy but cute bun, I had tiny stands of hair falling around my face and down my neck.  
I'd kept my make up light, a bit of eye liner, mascara, and lip balm.  
I was wearing tight light blue jeans (which made my ass look incredible, sorry, but it's true), with a light pink camisole and white blazer jacket. My shoes were white pumps with a tiny heel.

I stood there looking at my reflection without really seeing anything for a while, I was too busy thinking...

Yesterday with Edward was...perfect. As cheesy as it sounds, it was. Just being with him made me feel so content and happy.  
He must of felt that way too right?

_Of course he did! If he didn't he would of come on to you! And he wouldn't of asked you out tonight either!_

Right, well that's what I kept telling myself anyway...

I was jerked out of my internal arguing by a knock on my door.

_Shit shit shit he's here fuck!_

I took a couple of deep breathes, counted to 7 (I didn't want to seem desperate jeesh) and then answered the door.

I swear to God my heart stopped.

Edward was stood there in my door way, hair as messy as ever, his eyes all lite up like a kid on Christmas, wearing dark jeans and a black shirt, holding a bunch of lilies, my favorite.

_No doubt he'd asked Alice for tips when it came to the flowers._

"Hi..." Great, real smooth Bel...hi...

Edwards face broke into a grin while he looked me up and down,  
"Hey, beautiful" He said before leaning in to peck me on the cheek quickly.  
"I got these for you..." Edward held up the flowers, his smile suddenly fading,

"I asked Al and she said you like lilies so I went to the flower store and they had a bunch of different colors and types so I just got the ones I thought were nicest but if you don't like 'em then I'll just give them to my Mom or something sorry Bel I-"

To shut him up by grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him forward until our lips met.  
When we broken apart I put my hand on either side of his face.

"Edward, they're beautiful, thank you, now shut up before they frickin die from being out of water so long!"

He laughed along with me and followed me into the house.

"Sorry, I'm just...nervous I guess? As lame as it sounds" Edward laughed again and looked at my shyly, running his hands through his hair as I placed the flowers in a vase of water.

Damn it he was so cute!

"I'm sorry, did I hear right? _Nervous_? _The_ Edward Cullen, king of the players, nervous about a _date_?!"

I laughed harder at the look on his face, his cheeks flamed pink.

"Alright don't go spreading that around, got it?" He tried to make his voice sound firm but the smirk on his face gave him away.

I giggled and slapped his chest as I made my way to the door.

"C'mon buddy, lets get this show on the round"

Edward laughed again and grabbed my hand, following me out the house.


End file.
